Love hurts and love gives
by MikoEpos
Summary: Rei loves Kai so much that it is eating him from inside, but what will Kai do when he finds out?
1. Encounter

**This is my first fanfic, so please be kind to me... (I had to reupload this, had some problems with editing...)**

**Rei POV:**

I watched him as he strode over to where Tyson stood and snatched his blade out of his hand. Tyson yelled and tried to take his Dragoon blade back, but without much result. When Kai decides to do something he will follow it through. I suddenly felt sorry for Tyson, because he would likely not get his blade back in the near future.

"Kai, why did you do that? How is Tyson going to train for the tournaments now?"

"That is easy Rei, he has to improve his stamina, and that means that he should just start running" Kai smirked. Tyson looked like he just got stabbed by a knife. I turned around and saw the chief nodding approvingly and Max, well, he just smiled. I shrugged and turned to walk away.

"Kaai, how can you be so evil? How am I supposed to do anything without my Dragoon?"

I wanted to use my claws on Tyson! How can he say that Kai is evil, I love him. But, then again, I doubt any off the other know, I haven't exactly told them. I think Kenny suspects something, but fortunately, he doesn't say anything. If Kai knew he would leave, I am certain of that. So I go on and love him from afar. I won't let the team down, and I certainly won't hurt Kai by telling him that I love him.

"Reeeei!" I nearly jumped three feet. I had forgotten that we where training right now. Ops...

I could see the others staring at me, except for Kai, he glared. I sighed and went over to the dish, Kai standing on the opposite. I looked over at Tyson, waiting for him to give the signal, but he just crossed his arms, an angry "hmp" coming from his mouth. I could see that he wasn't going to smile any time soon. Fortunately Max came forward and raised his arm. "Three, two, one, let it rip!!!!" I launched Driger into the dish and tried to think of anything else than how good Kai looked when he beybladed. And failed totally. It took Kai only three seconds to defeat me, and I stared surprised on where my Driger were laying, a few feet away from me. Suddenly I felt something hit me as Kai slapped me in the face with full force. I fell onto the ground with my head first, probably scrapping up my face in the process. I just continued laying there, not doing an effort to try to stand up. I knew that i deserved this, and didn't flinch when Kai's foot connected with my stomach as he kicked me.

I was falling through the darkness as I heard the rest of the team yell at Kai. I wanted to make them stop and tell them that I didn't mind getting hit by Kai, knowing that I deserved it. But my body wouldn't move, and everything became dark.

**Two hours later...**

I waked up feeling someone close to me, and opened my eyes. To my big surprise it was Kai that was sitting in the chair next to me, and not Kenny or Max(Tyson still being mad at me for losing his blade). When he saw that I was awake, he stood up and left, telling Kenny that he was finished with "taking care of me", and I understood that he were only sitting there because Kenny forced him to. I felt as if someone stabbed my heart. Here I had hoped that Kai didn't hate me, but now I see that he does, and that only makes it more painful.

Kenny walked into the room and informed me that both Tyson and Max where in bed, and that it was late. This shocked me, normally I would wake up after right away, and not sleep for long. Kenny sat down on the chair and I immediately understood that he had come to talk seriously to me.

"Rei, you have to tell Kai soon, or you'll go to pieces." I understood what Kenny meant, but I couldn't agree with him. "Kenny, I can't do that. If Kai knows he'll leave, and I will never see him again. anyway, I'm not going to hurt him like that, I don't even know if he likes boys!" I shouted out the last words, and broke down crying. It felt as if someone were tearing me to pieces. Kenny laid his hand soothingly over my shoulder, and I tried to get a grip on myself. After a couple of minutes Kenny left, and I stood up and went to the bathroom.

I cleaned myself up and went to the kitchen for something to eat, knowing that everyone else in the house were asleep.

I cut myself some pieces of bread, and suddenly cut my finger on the sharp knife. I looked down on the drop of blood that slowly were materializing on my skin, before I licked it away and ate my "dinner". When I went back to my room I took with me a knife, knowing that no one used it and that it wouldn't be missed...

I went into my bedroom and further into my bathroom, closing the doors behind me. Once I got in I went over to the shower, not wanting anything to clean up afterwords.

The pain shoot through me when the knife pierced my skin, and tears formed at my eyes. I liked it. Through this I could feel all the pain I had been keeping inside of me. I couldn't hurt myself more than once though, the pictures in me head became to powerful, and I sank to the floor just letting the clips flip through my mind.

_Kai looked at me, and I understood that I had failed him once again. It hurt me to know that I was so weak, and that I couldn't make Kai proud regardless of what I tried. It was so I almost cried, but I didn't, because I knew that by doing that I had to explain everything to Kai, and that wouldn't help a bit._

_I was so proud. I had done very well at the training and had succeeded in doing everything that Kai wanted me to. I was certain that he was proud of me, but when I turned to him, all I got was a "hmp" and then he turned. I almost broke down. I had been so certain that he would be proud of me, and thought that he would at least say "well done" as he did to the others. But he didn't, he just walked away._

I was interrupted when I heard someone behind me: I looked up and there stood Kai. I was shocked, I couldn't move. Kai looked at me as if I was crazy, and he probably thought I was to. He took I step nearer me and I swung the knife to keep him away, and ended up stabbing my shoulder. I gasped in pain, and Kai took one step closer. That was when I clicked. I jumped up and ran past him, but he was faster and grabbed my wrist. I tried to get him to let go, but he didn't, and I became more and more panicked. "Rei, you need to calm down. Rei!" I heard Kai trying to calm me, but i couldn't, and I summoned all my strength and wrenched my wrist from his hand. I heard him yell after me as I ran down the stairs, and almost crashed with Tyson. But I didn't care. All I cared about was to get away from here as fast as possible. As I ran out the door I heard Kai yell at someone, but I didn't care and sprinted down the street.

I ran as fas as I could, and didn't stop before I was far away from the house. I continued walking until I got to a abandoned factory. I had been there many times before, training, and I had discovered a small hidden room which I had renovated and put in something to sleep on, as I had knew that I someday probably would have to hide from the others(and primary Kai). I fell down on the "bed" and immediately fell asleep.

Kai POV:

**Right after Rei ran away**

I just stood there, trying to grasp what had just happened. I failed. I sighed and went for the door as I heard voices from the kitchen. Down there stood Max, Tyson and Kenny, trying to figure out what had just happened. When they saw me they become quiet, and looked at me for some sort of explanation. I just shrugged and went to pour myself some coffee. As I went past Kenny I thought I heard something click, and the next thing I knew, I was lying on the floor, with a chin that began to swollen. I was surprised, I never thought Kenny was the violent type. "How stupid can you get Kai, Rei is in love with you!"

I felt as if someone had stabbed me. Was Rei in love with me? No wonder that he always looked a little hurt when I snapped at him. He was in love with me. I just laid there for a moment, trying to comprehend everything. Then I stood up, going for the front door. "Where are you going?" I heard Max asking me from behind. "I'm going to find Rei" I answered while putting on my shoes. Then I went out the door.

**Three hours later...**

I had looked everywhere I thought that Rei might be, and still I had not seen even a sign of where he might be. I was on my way back when I went past a factory, and I suddenly remembered seeing Rei around here one time. I decided to go in and look for him, even if it was very late. Inside it was wet and old.

I looked around and noticed that all of the boxes inside had claw marks, as if something had used it as a toy. 'So this is where Ray has been training.' I thought as I went by them and noticed that they were much deeper than I thought. 'I wonder how he managed to make them so deep, he must have used a lot of strength.'

I continued looking for Rei inside, but I didn't have any luck here either. I was walking down a corridor to get out when I heard a small sign, and then "Kai...". I nearly fell, I was so surprised. I tried to find out where the sound had come from, and finally I noticed a small crack in the wall and peeked inside. I didn't see much since it was so dark, but I cold make out the contour of a person laying on the floor. I pushed a little on the crack and to my surprise, it slid away, and I understood that it was a fake wall. I made my way inside and saw Rei laying on the floor on some pieces of cloth, and understood that this was where he went when he was gone. I picked up Rei and tried not to wake him up, uncertain what I would say if he did. Fortunately for me he didn't, and as I walked back to the Dojo, I wondered what would happen when he did wake up.

Rei POV:

When I woke up I felt something soft around me, and I realised that I was no longer in my hiding place, but probably back in the Dojo. I shivered and wished that this was all just a dream, and that I would wake up and find out that everything were back to normal. The door opened, and I heard footsteps coming closer.

"Has he woken up yet?"

"No, he is still asleep." So Kai was sitting beside me, and actually talking to Kenny. This couldn't be good. Hopefully he would make it quick, so I could escape and commit sepuku.

"What are you going to tell him when he wakes up Kai?" 'I wonder why he said that, unless... No!!! He couldn't have told Kai, could he?' I panicked, and it seems the others saw it, as I heard Kenny leave. 'No!!! Don't go!!!' I screamed in my head as I tried to calm down. Kai was going to kill me for sure. You could count on that.

Suddenly the covers that covered me was gone, and I shivered at the cold air. "Rei, look at me!" Kai's voice was cold at ice, and I opened my eyes, readying myself for his wrath. But when I looked at Kai, all I saw was his normal unemotional face. I met his eyes and once again got lost in them. He narrowed his eyes and I blushed. I was happy that he didn't look hurt, but I still wondered if he was mad at me or not. Kai stood up and I looked at him questioningly, but he only turned around and walked to his dresser. It was only then that I recognised his room, and I frowned about that it meant. I was lying in this big bed, and normally Kai wouldn't let anyone near his room. So I took the opportunity and looked around his room. It was much like mine, with a wooden table beside the bed, and a dresser near the bathroom door. And then my mouth fell open in shock. Kai was undressing himself in front of the dresser, carefully putting away his clothes. 'I wonder what that means,' I thought, then quickly looked away as Kai turned around. I heard his footsteps and the light got off. I turned around in the bed and looked into the wall, unsure of what to do. As I wondered I felt someone sit down in the bed, and suddenly two arms were wrapped around me, making me unable to move. The arms took my wrists and pinned the over my head, turning me at the same time. I saw Kai smirking and then one of his hands went down to pull up the covers again. My mind went blank, why would Kai do that, unless he... I blushed feverishly, and saw Kai smirk. "I wonder what this little Kitten is thinking about, that makes him blush at such a state." I nearly fainted then, what was that. 'Is Kai drunk?', as soon as I had thought it, I felt something trying to take off my t-shirt. My mouth fell open in shock, and as soon as I had done that Kai moved and straddled my hips, and kissed me...

I was unable to do anything, I was to shocked. Kai Hiwatari was kissing me. I felt his tongue explore my mouth, and tried to push him back, but he was to strong. It became a fight for dominance, and he won. I'm going to be toast. As Kai broke the kiss I tried once more to break free, only to find out that I couldn't move. Damn Kai. he just smirked and let go of my hands to complete with taking off my shirt. I just laid there, not able to do anything to help him. I was to busy trying to figure out what was happening. Then suddenly it became cold. 'What the ...!' I moaned as I felt Kai take my member into his mouth, and arched my hips upwards, into his mouth. I felt him smirk around my dick, but I couldn't care less at that time. My hands found their way into Kai's hair, and I tugged it, trying to make him go faster. But did he listen? NO. He was painfully slow, and just as I was afraid I was going to die, he moved away. I grunted disapprovingly, but he just put one of his finger to my lips, before moving his hands to the table and picked up a bottle of lube. 'How did that appear there?' But at the time, I couldn't care less. He coated three of his fingers in the liquid, and then pushed one inside me. I screamed, not loud, but enough to make Kai kiss me. It was not right, my body told me to get up and run, but I was pinned down. My senses took over, and I tried to use my claws on Kai. I wasn't myself.

Kai didn't move. All he did was smile at me. A loving smile. It didn't seem like he cared about that I would kill him. My hand stopped, only centimetres away from his face. Still he didn't do anything to prevent it. I placed my hand on his face and smiled. I felt another finger enter me and gasped. It was easier this time thought, since I now was sane, and knew that Kai would never hurt me. His hands began to scissor me, and as a third finger entered me, I moaned out loud. It felt so good. He began kissing me again, and I let him win this time, already enjoying his dominance over me. Then I felt his fingers leave me, and sighed at the loss of contact. "Don't worry Rei, I will soon have you moaning in pleasure again." I looked at Kai, only to find that he was coating his hard member in lube. I gulped, and Kai looked over at me again, and then went to straddle my hips once more. I tried to fight him, but found out that he was to strong. I began whimpering in fear, he was so big.

Then he entered me, and I screamed, loud. All I could feel was pain, and I tried to get free, only to be reminded that I was unable to. "Kai, get out, it hurts..." Tears were streaming down my face, only to be stopped by Kai, who was licking them up. He moved, and I suddenly sat on his lap, and was once more lost in his eyes. They stared lovingly into mine again. I could feel the pain going away, and pleasure taking over. Kai put me down again and began kissing my chest and neck, otherwise not moving. I didn't mind though, as he began kissing my nipple. I arched my back up and into his mouth. I was covered in sweat. Then he moved, and I gasped. He began thrusting, first slow, then faster and faster. I moaned and grabbed his hair, bringing his lips to mine. I kissed him passionately, putting all my love into the kiss. I tried to take hold of my member, but Kai pushed my hand away roughly and took my member into his own hands, pumping it in time with his thrusts. I felt myself closer and closer to release as Kai sped up and I moaned again and again. Kai was talking, but I was to focused on the pleasure to hear what he said. Suddenly I felt only pleasure and I came screaming Kai's name for everyone to hear. My walls closed and that made Kai come to. He collapsed onto my chest, and ended up coating himself in my seeds. I blushed at the thought. My arms cradled Kai, but he just huffed and truned around so I was on top of him.

"Kai..." I was unsure how to put it. "Yes Rei, what is it?" his voice was husky, and it sent shivers up my spine. "Do you love me?" I wished I hadn't said that, but I also knew that I had to know, or I'll die. "I thought I had demonstrated to you how I felt, do I have to do it again?" I felt my face redden, and smiled. "I love you Kai". It sounded so sweet. "I love you too Rei, and if you ever hurt yourself again I will be forced to punish you..." I giggled. I didn't mind him punishing me, but I was also sure that I would never hurt myself again. I looked down on my scars, not regretting a thing. After all, it was they who brought us together...

**How did it go? Should I stop growing fruit? Should I make a sequel? Please tell me your opinion!**


	2. Hurting

**Epos: ****Now, here is the second chapter. **

**Kai: Actually, it's a sequel. **

**Epos: Watch it, or I'll separate you from Rei.**

**Kai and Rei: NOOO!!!**

**Epos: Hehe, take that. Will you take the disclaimer Rei?**

**Rei: She does not own beyblade, and thank goodness for that...**

**Epos: What was that Rei?**

**Rei: *Mutters* Nothing...**

**Epos: Thought so**

**Kai: Also thanks to KaiRei-fan for wishing for a sequel**

**Hurting alone and with others**

**Rei POV:**

I woke up, and found myself shivering in the bed. I had once again managed to kick the duvet off my bed. I looked at the clock and found out it was only two in the morning, not even Kai would be awake now. Speaking of Kai, I wonder what he is dreaming now, and even more important, what is he wearing... I try to fall asleep again, but find out that the only thing I want to do is to check on Kai. I do not think he will appreciate early morning visits, so I try to will myself back to sleep, but find out that not even counting sheep helps. The only think I want is to check on Kai, and I can't concentrate on anything else. I sigh as I get up, knowing that Kai will most likely be mad at me for sneaking into his room so early in the morning. I walk out of my room, and keep going until I'm in front of Kai's door. I put my hand on the doorknob, but can't bring myself to go any further. After a couple of minutes with heavy panting thinking of Kai without clothes,( A/N: who can blame him, Kai has a gorgeous body) I turn the doorknob and silently walk inside. I close the door and quietly walk towards the bed. It is empty... I go pale with fear. Kai is not in the bed, which means he's not asleep, which means he'll most likely find out that I'm spying on him.

Suddenly I feel the presence of someone else in the room, but before I can do anything my hands are seized behind me, and I'm unable to move. I try to free myself, but the stranger is much stronger than me. I begin to panic, and become more and more desperate. At last I get one of my hands free, and spin around slicing the stranger as I turn. Then I see who it is. It's Kai. He smiles sadly at me, before he collapses on the floor. It is only then I become sane again. Tears well up as I watch Kai lay there unconscious. Across his shoulder and neck four marks begin to form. Luckily I did not manage to scratch very deep, but the marks will still be visible days from now on. They might even scar. I now understand that I can never be together with Kai. I am to dangerous. I can never be together with anyone, not even the White Tigers, who I consider my family. I slowly bend down and pick Kai up, realising that I not only scratched him, I also punched him. As much as I want to stay and say goodbye to Kai, I can't. What if I really hurt him now, and not just scratch him. When I was finished taking care of Kai I walk back into my room and start packing. I do this as silent as I can, cause I don't want to wake anybody up, and having to explain what I'm doing. I don't pack any memories or pictures though, because they will only remind me of the pain of leaving my friends, and how much I want to stay. I take my backpack and walk out of my room. When I pass Kai's room, I stop, and decides to leave Driger behind. I will not need him any more, and I know Kai will take care of him. After I'm finished giving my last gift to Kai I continue walking towards the front door. When I'm outside, I turn around and walk into the forest behind the Dojo.

**Kai's POV:**

When I wake up again, I feel something hard in my hand. I look down to find Driger in my hand. Then it hits me, Rei has left. He must have thought that he's too dangerous. I immediately get up and quickly get dressed. I run out of the house, but then remember that I have no idea where to look. As I think I look around and then it hits me. He wouldn't be near people, which means that he is most likely in the forest. I begin to run, hoping that I won't be too late.

I run as fast as I can, but still it feels like I'm to slow. The forest is not big, and I run trough every part of it, but still I find no sign of Rei. I look inside every cave I find, and even every little bump I can see. I have no idea how long I have been searching, but I must have been out for hours. I start to walk back towards the Dojo, knowing that I have to wake the others, and get them to help me. I can't do this on my own, even though my pride keeps telling me so. *Bump* I freeze. What the hell was that? I look around, but find nothing out of the ordinary. I leave the track and look through some bushes, and then I see. Rei is laying beneath a tree, covered in mud and something red. I walk a little closer and discover that it is blood. I also see a rope around his neck, and a red mark is forming where the rope had been. I was shocked. Rei had actually tried to commit suicide. As I stood there trying to grasp what had happen, I heard a small sound coming from my beloved, and understood that I should carry him inside rather than just standing here and speculate. Really, I have become so dense lately. I pick Rei up slowly, trying not to hurt him any further. When I'm sure I'm not hurting him by carrying him I quickly walk back towards the Dojo.

After what seems like hours later I step into the Dojo, trying not to wake anyone else. I carry Rei up to my bedroom and lay him gently on the bed. I walk out of the room, trying to remember where the fist aid kit is.

I returned with the kit only to find Rei in the same position. He hadn't moved a muscle. That worried me a little, but it's probably only because he hit his head, and tried to hang himself. I started to clean Rei's wounds. I noticed that he had mainly focused on his arms, neck and legs, and I assumed it was another suicide attempt. But what surprised me was that when I started cleaning his wounds, I found out that they weren't really that deep. None of them needed bandage or other sorts of wrapping. I finished muttering to myself. As I repacked the kit a thought appeared to me, and I let out a low chuckle. This night is going to become a lot more interesting.

**Rei's POV:**

When I woke up I realised a lot of things. First, I was not dead, second, I was not in the forest any more, and third, I was handcuffed to a bed. And that meant I was in trouble. I whimpered. I shouldn't have done that. Something poked my arm and my eyes sprang up. I looked to my side and found Kai sitting on the bed beside me, smirking. I also saw the four red marks across his right shoulder and neck, and tears welled up in me. I have done so much terrible. I have hurt the one I loved the most. I'm despicable. As I continue to cry and sob in pain, I feel arms wrapping around me. I gasp, and yank on the cuffs. Kai should not do this. "Why are my previous little kitten crying?" I smile a little of the nickname, but become depressed again when I answer. "I cry because I always seem to hurt you, and you never fight back. Why?!" Here I begin crying again. "I don't fight back because I love you, and I do not wish to hurt you." Kai says soft, and hugs me tightly. "You should not do that, I might hurt you again." I say, and become even more depressed. "You can't, and you have never truly hurt me, these marks are only scratches."

As he says this he leans down and start laying butterfly kisses on my neck. I wish to let everything go, and just submit to his dominance, but one question are still nagging me. "Why where you not in bed when I sneaked into your room?" I question him, stuttering a little because of the kisses. "I heard you breath and thought you might be an intruder." With this he kisses me hard on the lips, showing his dominance. I let him, not wanting to try anything. I might hurt him again. I feel his hands feeling my body and I become scared. I can't move my hands. I begin trashing around, trying desperately to get free. I hear Kai trying to tell me something, but I'm to desperate to get free. Then suddenly I can move my hands again, and I leap for the door, trying to get away. I know that if I stay, I will only hurt Kai, and I can't do that again. Unfortunately, the door is locked, and the key is nowhere to be seen. I spin around, trying to find another way out, and spot Kai standing with a key in his hand.

He smirks at me, before he slips the key into his boxer. He is toying with me. I look at the window, but sees that it is shut and locked too. Damn it. I leap forward trying to get the key without actually touching Kai. But he just move away, I'm not even near him. I growl frustrated as I try again and again, but without much result. I try one last time, but he leaps away to quickly, and suddenly he is behind me, grabbing my arms so that I can not move. I struggle to get free, but Kai is so much stronger than me.

As I give up I feel Kai's breath on my neck and right ear, and I bow my head, trying at least to keep some of my pride. "Why did you try to commit suicide?" His voice is harsh, and without much emotion, but I still shiver of fear. "I can't be around people, I'm too dangerous!" I halfway scream out, letting tears slip out, and becoming limp. Kai shift behind me, and supports me so that I will not fall. I can feel one of his hands trailing my body through my t-shirt and I shiver. Tears continue to flow freely from my eyes as Kai tries to soothe me. I love him so much, but it seems that I only hurt him, and I can't bear that. "Kai, please stop". My voice is normal, and not affected by the war that rages inside me. "Why?" he breathes beside my ear, and I shiver, no matter how much I try not to. "I have to go, I can't stay beside you. I will only hurt you, and I can't live knowing that!" I begin to sob. "If I let you go, would you commit suicide?". His voice sound has an undertone of anger, and I understand that I'm on thin ice. I'm in no condition to speak, so I nod, hoping that it would be enough. "Then I can not let you go. Besides, I still have to punish you for trying to hurt yourself." As that come out of his mouth I'm flung onto the bed, and my hand are once again cuffed to the bed. I try to get free, but the cuffs are too strong. Kai smirks at me before he descends to lick my neck. "ah-hah" It feels so good. I try to break free from the cuffs, but are still not able to. Kai proceeds to take off my shirt, and starts trailing kisses up and down my body. "Kai, please free me, I want to feel you!" At this Kai only chuckles. "If I free you this would not be a punishment."

Then, he takes off my jeans and boxer. I blush a deep shade off red. No matter how many times this happens, I always feel a little uncomfortable. He looks my body up and down, and smirks. I feel my face heat up even more with embarrassment. If that is possible. He straddles my hips and leans down. His lips meet mine and he plunges his tongue right into my mouth. I don't fight him, but let him explore my mouth as he wish. I'm still scared. Deep inside I know that Kai is right, but fear keeps me in place. I don't want to hurt anyone, and it feels terrible to know that you might hurt someone, and that you can't prevent it. "Seems like my little kitten still is afraid. What am I going to do?" At the last sentence his voice becomes sarcastic, and I understand that he's up to something. But before I can respond he swoops down so his face is right over my "little solider". I blush yet again, and once again tries to break free. I can't loose control. If I do I will hurt him again. I want to let go, but I can't, it is to dangerous. I begin to cry once again. All I do now is crying. But what can I do with all these feelings inside me. I want to be with Kai with all my heart, but I will always be scared that I might hurt him again.

"AH" Something, something, "ah". Pleasure courses through my body. _'What is happening? This feeling, it feels so... good...'_ I open my eyes and look down, trying to find the source, and find Kai. He has engulfed me, and when he sees me he smirks and lightly scrapes his teeth over the head. Again pleasure courses through me, and my hips bucks up, as if they had a will off their own. Kai wasn't prepared for this, so the head makes contact with the back of his throat. I moan, and arch my back. My hips raises again, but this time Kai is prepared and pins them down again. All rational thought if gone from my head, all I feel is pleasure. Kai begins bobbing his head up and down, bringing me more pleasure, but at the same time slowing down as he understands that my climax come closer. But right before my climax, he stops. I growl, but he just smirks. "If I had let you have your climax, this would not be any punishment." I sigh,_'sometimes I wonder if he enjoys being mean?'_. But as soon as I thought that, I shake my head and curses myself for being stupid. Kai is not evil, he is just himself.(A/N: sometimes I wonder what the difference is... Nah, I'm just kidding) He leans down and kisses me passionately, and also showing his dominance over me. Not that I mind, but I feel that it is a part in me that wants to show Kai dominance too, not just submissive. This part scares me, cause I know that it is the same part that keeps making me dangerous. "OW" I arch my back as I feel something poking me, something that seems to be inside me. I panic. I hear a voice but it's far away and right now I can't think about anything other than the pain. I trash around, trying to force the pain away. I hear something break, and suddenly I can move my hands again.

I leap up and to the window, trying desperately to get out. I feel a presence behind me, and this makes me stop for a moment. _'Haven't this happen before?'_ I think, only half conscious. I quickly turn around only to see Kai standing behind me. He smiles friendly at me. Something inside me wants to hurt him for keeping me locked, but I fight. My hands curl and my shoulders rise. My face become red, my eyes are tightly closed and my mouth are set. Somewhere in my mind I think that this must look ridiculous, but I can't let that bother me now, I can't hurt Kai. Then something snakes around my waist, and I probably jump three feet right up. My eyes shoot open and I see Kai's face not three millimetres away from mine. His face is a worried one, and his eyes hold so much concern. My eyes turned soft as I finally understand how much Kai loves me. Apparently this shows as Kai leans in and slowly kisses me. Not with passion, but loving, making the kiss to loving and gentle. Showing his love. No tongues fighting, no fast movements, only gentleness. I sign happily and close my eyes again, not wanting to destroy this beautiful moment.

After a long time we part for the need of air. I find Kai's eyes and loose myself in them, but at the time, I couldn't care less. He smiles down at me, gently, and I wonder how he became so gentle. Suddenly the world spins and when it stops spinning, I find myself in Kai's arms. I blush and hide my face in Kai's neck, where I begin nipping at the skin, marking him. I feel Kai shiver and he let out a small tiny moan. I smirk into his neck and bites with more force. Kai gasps and tightens his grip. Then, before I have the chance to do anything, he throws me on the bed and climb on top of me. I become aware of me being naked, while Kai is still fully clothed. "Naughty Kai, you have to much clothes on". At this Kai only smirks, before he proceeds to take of his shirt, slowly. I pout as he still takes his time, and rips his shirt off, slashing it in two at the same time. Kai glares at me, but takes off his trousers and pants, casting a glance at me, as to see if I'm trying to destroy more of his clothes. At this I smile and reaches out, just to tease him. He glares at me, but allow me to come nearer. I finish taking off his clothes, before I just stare at his beautiful body. Kai just leans in and hug me. I return the hug, but feeling a little awkward. Not five minutes ago we where passionately and sexual, now we're just cuddling. "What's the problem Rei, feeling ill?" I hear the concern in his voice, and smiles at his thoughtfulness. "No, I'm just musing over the difference between now and five minutes ago..." At this he chuckles and breathe into my ear:"maybe we should return to that path then". I shiver from his breath, and I feel heat pool in my lower regions from anticipation. Not only do I have to stop myself from hurting Kai, I've also become horny. Damn it.

Kai proceeds to lick his way from my mouth to my ear, and starts sucking and nipping at my earlobe. I moan loudly at his actions, and grip his hair, bringing him closer to me. He chuckles, and moves from my ear to my collarbone, marking me. I start feeling his body, tickling him at the same time. And find out that he's not ticklish. He starts feeling my body too, before his fingers stops at my mouth. I understand what he mean, and I begin coating them in my saliva. I try being as sensual as possible, and apparently succeeds, as Kai groans and withdrew his fingers. He looks at me, and I feel something poking me down there, and I become a little scared, even though I know that it will hurt. That is the price of being gay. *Sign* I groan as he slips one of his fingers inside me. It is uncomfortable, but I have felt worse. When I relax, he slips two more fingers inside. At this I cry out, and arch my back. "It h-hurts" My voice sounds muffled, but I know he can hear me. He begins scissoring me, and I trash around, trying to get away from the pain. But, this makes it worse, and I starts trashing around more. I then feel a weight on my hips, making them unable to move. I glare downwards, and find Kai pinning my hips. When I spots him I let out an "hmp", but otherwise I'm completely still. When I feel his fingers move out I look down again, and see that Kai has a bottle of lube in one of his hands. _'Only God knows where that came from'_ Before I fully understand what is going on Kai thrusts quickly inside me, and I arch my back so much that it's a wonder it doesn't break. _'At least I didn't cry out'_ I know that it is irrelevant, but I still manage to think about the maths test I have next Monday, and I muse about how many days I have to study before it.

But all thoughts of school(and everything else...) escapes my head as Kai starts thrusting. I moan, all fear and pain is gone. It feels so good. Pleasure courses through my veins as he hits my prostate over and over again. I continue to moan loudly, and I can hear Kai's heavy breathing and small moans too, but only barely. As I near my climax I begin moaning even louder. One last thrust and I'm over the edge. I gasp as the burning white fire consumes me, making me unable to do anything else.

**Kai's POV:**

As I hear Rei's gasp his walls clamp around me, pushing me over the edge. I'm left completely vulnerable as the fire consumes me too. I collapse on top of Rei, and I have to lie there for a couple of minutes, as our "act" have taken all my breath.

I'm then made completely awake as I realise an important fact. Rei doesn't breathe. "Rei, Rei, RRREEEIII!!!!!!!!!"

**I bet you hate me for leaving it there. If I can I'll write next chapter in....**

**"EPOS!!!"**

**OOH, seems like Kai is a little upset...**

**"A little! What did you do to Rei. Oh when I get you..."**

**I think I better start running, "Adios..."**

***Starts running from Kai...***


	3. To Overrule Death

**To overrule death**

**Kai's POV**

I looked around. Everything was white, and empty. Like I felt inside. Empty. Rei was dead. I would never see him again. The doctors just told me moments ago. The damage he had inflicted on himself was too much for his body to take. I feel horrible. If I had just protected him like I promised myself, this would never had happened. If I had just been there to protect him he wouldn't have had to go through all this pain. I'm a horrible person. I hear noises approaching, but I don't look up, I'm to far gone to care. Something connects with my head, and I'm slammed into the wall.

"How could you!" I open my eyes and see Lee, eyes red from crying. "You were supposed to protect him! How could you let him die like this!" I don't disagree, cause I know they're true. I am a bastard, it's just that no one have ever told me( aside from Tyson, but he's just stupid...). The rest of the Bladebreakers are here and that goes for the White Tigers too.

They continue to yell at me for at least two hours but I don't care. I'm broken. It's just that my body is moving, I'm dead on the inside. I loved Rei with all my heart.

After what seems like hours they finally stops yelling, but I find myself unable to care. Nothing seems important now. I hear the doctors telling everyone that it is time to leave, but I find myself unable to move a muscle. Apparently the doctors notice this, for none of them try to make me leave.

**Hours later**

I don't know how much time has passed. It's dark outside, but it only tells me it's evening or night, not any specific time. I hear footsteps coming towards me, and rise my eyes to glare at anyone who would dare to try and make me leave.

But my glare quickly turns to a look of pure shock.

"Rei..."


End file.
